A Long, L O N G Ride
by chocolatebearturk
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles about Nick and Macy before, during and after the summer tour.
1. Pack Your Bags

**A Long, L O N G Ride**

_Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles about Nick and Macy before, during and after the summer tour._

**Chapter One: Pack Your Bags**

"Macy?"

She jumped at the sudden call and glanced toward her bedroom door. She knew that she had been the one to ask him over, but the fact that he was here still sent a chill up her spine. Her stomach fluttered, full of butterflies. What if this didn't work out?

"Up here, Nick!" she yelled, turning her eyes back to the task at hand. She couldn't look at him yet, or he'd see through her little act. She heard a low chuckle and feet on the stairs.

"Where, exactly, is 'up here'?" Now his voice was closer than before and she rolled her eyes at his sorry attempt at humor. But she smiled, too, comforted by how little this routine ever changed. Until today, at least.

"My bedroom, you goof," she said loudly, in case he hadn't already snuck up behind her, as he was prone to do. He hadn't. She heard a knock on her open bedroom door and fought a _strong_ urge to turn around when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Mace, you—" He cut himself off; presumably when he saw the open suitcase she was now standing over. He cleared his throat. "Mace?"

She turned then, innocence shining in her large brown eyes. "Hi, there," she said, giving the boy a smile. "Did I leave my red high-tops at the fire house again?"

"Yeah…" Nick said. He held up a hand, showing the girl a pair of shoes strung together by the laces. "Is that the, uh, only reason you called me?"

Macy cocked her head in thought as she gathered socks from her sock drawer. She frowned a little, pursing her lips in a way that she knew would annoy her boyfriend before finally closing the drawer with her hip and toting the double handful of socks to the suitcase. "Unless I left something else at your house, yeah."

"No… news?" Nick slowly walked into the room, now letting the high-tops dangle around his legs. He watched Macy very carefully as she moved around.

She picked up a perfume bottle, considered it, and then finally tucked it into a large cosmetics bag. As she crossed the room for a third time, Nick reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Macy looked at him with surprise and said, "Nick, what—?"

She found it a little difficult to speak, however, when Nick brought his lips crashing down on hers. Though shocked, the girl quickly responded, wrapping her arms around the young man's neck. She sighed when she felt his fingers in her hair and was more than a little disappointed when he pulled away.

"Now, will you _please_ tell me why you're packing your entire wardrobe into a suitcase?" Nick asked, not letting her go.

She grinned slyly. "It's a little difficult to go on tour with only one or two sets of clothes. You should know _that_."

The curly-haired boy leaned away as she drew closer for another kiss.

"Whoa, Macy," he said. "Look, I love you, but we've already talked about this. You can't come."

Sadness flashed briefly in the girl's eyes as she remembered the many conversations they'd had on this matter. But she quickly shoved that away so she could present Nick with her whole purpose for inviting him over.

"Actually," she said, a touch of eagerness in her voice. "I talked to Stella about that. And Stella talked to Joe—"

"You mean yelled at him?" said Nick.

Macy ignored the interruption. "And Joe talked—"

"Whined to."

"—your dad." Macy gave him a glare this time. "And he talked—"

"Pleaded with."

"Nick!"

"What? It's the truth!" he protested. This didn't prevent him from getting a well-deserved punch in the arm. "Okay, okay!"

"Your dad talked to your mom," Macy began again, glaring at Nick. He remained silent. "And she consulted Big Man. And he gave the okay!"

Nick frowned at Macy's over-bright smile. "And this means…?"

"You're looking at the newest member of your security team!" said the girl.

"You're _what_?" His dark brown eyes were wide with incredulity. "Oh, Macy, _please_ don't tell me that you went and cried all over Big Man asking for a job."

"I did no such thing!" Macy protested indignantly, meaning she had. Nick groaned and she hurried on, "I was hired for my merits! I know eight styles of martial arts, I can fight with a staff, I know thirty-seven ways to take out a grown man with a backstage pass—"

"Okay, okay!" Nick exclaimed in exasperation, although he was grinning quite broadly. "You've got this all figured out, haven't you?" Macy nodded enthusiastically and he laughed. "Okay! But… why? Why would you go to all this trouble?"

She stared for a moment, mouth hanging open, before she finally shook her head. "First," she said, pressing a quick, hard kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"Good enough," he agreed, smoothing hair away from her face. "And second?"

Now Macy hit him upside the head, saying loudly, "Did you _honestly_ think I was going to just sit at home and pine away for you if there was even a _chance_ that I could come along?"

-

_:) I really liked writing this. I hate those fanfictions that feature Macy sitting on the couch and staring mournfully at her cell phone. Macy's a fighter! Have some respect for the girl! She'd go to any lengths to come on tour if she was dating one of the guys!_

_So, leave a review for me? You know how much I love them. ;D_

_Love for all of the people who are reading this, not because it's their favorite pairing or it's in the community, but because they subscribed to me as an author!  
Beth_

_(By the by… feel free to alert this story, too. :D)_


	2. On the Road

**Chapter Two: On the Road**

a/n: Just so the readers are aware, _**THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS STORY**_. These are all stand-alone drabble/one-shots; I'm just calling them "chapters" to avoid confusion when I go hunting for them on my flash drive. Yes, I've got a folder called _jonasfix_ that has another folder called _long ride_ inside it that I'm saving these stand-alones in. I know I'm weird.

Also, an apology for the weirdness of this particular story. I was experimenting with different types of story-telling.

This was inspired by _Hey-Hayley_ and her story _Diary of a Lucas_ and any similarities between this drabble (term used loosely, as it's seven pages in my composition book) and her story are to be blamed on a boring Spanish class.

_

* * *

Dear… piece of Kevin's stationary,_

I don't know what Stella was thinking. I'm not sure she was thinking at all! After all, she invited the KLUTZ—the most dangerous thing to walk the halls of Horace Mantis (at least for me and my brothers)—_Macy Misa_ to come _ON TOUR_ with the band.

We're all going to _die_.

We share a _bathroom_.

She's going to see more of JONAS than she may be able to handle.

I'm adding _911_ to my speed-dial.

Just in case.

—_NL_

_**NICK LUCAS!**_

_**I **_**cannot**_** believe you! We're having a discussion the **_**VERY NEXT SECOND**_** she isn't here to hear it!**_

_**I'm **_**not**_** happy with you.**_

—_**Stella**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_?"

"Yes, Nick, that's what I asked you. What in all _HELL_ is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _you_?! You went into my things!"

"You left the paper lying on your pillow! But that's not the point—this is a dream come true for her!"

"So?"

"So? _SO?_"

_THWACK!_

"Ow! Stella!"

"_So_?"

"Stella, she's a _hazard_! I've still got _bruises_!"

"You bruise easily and heal slow. You're a big baby and besides, she hasn't got any sports equip—"

"Knitting needles."

"What?"

"_KNITTING NEEDLES_. She's got _knitting needles_, Stella."

"So?"

"_So_, I'm not all that eager to be on a moving bus on a bumpy road with a girl that can't keep her grip on a lacrosse stick, let alone a _KNITTING NEEDLE_!"

"You are a horrible human being."

"What makes you say _that_?"

"Remember your 'lucky' scarf from last year's tour? The one that was _so_ soft and _so_ perfect and _so_ well made?"

"Wha—? Yeah, but—"

"Macy knit that for you and asked me to tell you I bought it someplace."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think she can handle a pair of pointy sticks."

"_Oh_."

"Uh-huh. I—"

_Sniffle_.

"Macy?! How long have you been standing there?"

_Sob._

"Macy, wait!"

_OHSHIT._

_

* * *

  
_

4:02pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Please come out of the RR?_

4:03pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_No. I'll probably stab you with one of my needles._

4:05pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_I didn't mean it like that, Mace!_

4:06pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_How DID you mean it, then?_

4:09pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Okay, maybe I did. But I didn't mean for you to hear it!_

4:10pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_So you just complained about me behind my back to my best friend?_

4:17pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Okay, so it sounds a lot worse when you put it like that. But I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just angry at Stella. She went through my_

4:17pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_She did what?_

4:18pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Sorry, long message. She went through my stuff!_

4:20pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

…_lame._

4:20pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_What?_

4:21pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_LAME EXCUSE!_

4:21pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_I'M SORRY, OKAY?!_

4:22pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_Was it necessary to both text and shout that to me?_

4:24pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Um… maybe? ;)_

4:25pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_Did you just use a winky emoticon?_

4:25pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_If I say yes, will you come out?_

4:27pm  
To: Nick  
From: Macy

_Maybe. ;)_

4:27pm  
To: Macy  
From: Nick

_Then yes! :D_

_

* * *

_

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed as the door opened. He gently pushed past a bewildered Macy and slammed the door shut as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

Macy stared at the now locked door in the confusion before turning to Nick. "Why didn't you just tell me that Kevin had to use the bathroom? I would've come out if I'd known."

"That's what _I_ said!" Kevin shouted from behind the door. Both Macy and Nick turned to stare at it, looking like they couldn't decide to be more scared or creeped out.

Nick finally turned back to Macy. "It would've been cheating."

Macy blinked a bit, but her expression definitely softened. "Really?"

"I wanted you to come out because you wanted to," Nick said. "Because you'd forgiven me for being such a jerk."

"Forgiven?" Macy said. "I just thought I should get out of there before you started begging."

"That's right, Mace!" Kevin said, opening the bathroom door. "You tell him!"

"Dude, are you done?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then can we have some privacy?"

The older boy glowered for a moment but cheered up and got out of the way quickly enough, deciding that teasing Joe and Stella toward the front of the bus would be more fun.

"Look," Nick began once his brother was gone.

"Nick, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I—"

"Was forgiven when you shouted 'I'm sorry!' for the whole world to hear."

The boy's eyebrows went up and he hesitantly met the girl's eyes. They were warm and forgiving and he couldn't help a smile as he held his arms out for a reconciliatory hug. The brunette hesitated, but smiled and wrapped her arms around her (secretly) favorite JONAS. Nick let his arms settle around the small girl and was struck for a moment by how… _right_ it felt.

He was certainly starting to regret all of those things he'd said earlier (even if they were true) and he was pretty sure that the melody playing in his head might be the song that would make it up to her.

"You want to hear the makings of the newest song?" he asked the petite girl, deciding that her newfound confidence meant a less… fangirl-y attitude.

Macy beamed and nodded—before falling to the ground in a faint.

-

:D I also liked writing this one.

I've had these done for ages; I just haven't typed them up until now.

Do you think posting two of these in one day is too much? xD

Much love!  
Beth


End file.
